Bellus Magazine
Bellus Magazine is an online magazine covering pop culture. They did one interview and photo shoot with Melanie Martinez in 2014. Interview Transcript Hey guys, this is Taylor-Ann Hasselhoff here with Bellus TV. We are here today with singer-songwriter Melanie Martinez! How are you? What's going on, look at your hair! Oh, what about it? I love your hair, I love your look! Tell me about your style. It's very inspired by my childhood, just like pastel colors and pink things and fluffy things. I don't know, I'm just really into almost like little girl dresses from the 50s and stuff like that. Awesome. Nineteen years old, started off with The Voice - by the way, Toxic, amazing cover. I was blown away by that. How did you come up with that cover? I kind of just started playing it in my house before the show. I played it just as a joke almost because my friends were like "you should start trying to play a Britney song or something" and that was my favorite Britney song when I was younger so I kind of just started playing it and I liked playing it so I auditioned for the show with that song. What was it like having four chairs turn around for you? It was three, Chrissy didn't turn around. But it was fun, it was cool. It was definitely awesome. How was the experience for you? It was definitely a learning experience because I wasn't used to anything like that so being able to sing in front of people on television is really interesting. It's definitely different, you're just not used to it, you know. But it was fun, it's really fun. So what are you doing now with your music? I am recording and writing right now. My album is coming up, hopefully like October-ish. I just got off of a tour for my EP that came out recently. And was this your first tour? It was my first tour signed and with music out so yeah. How was that experience? It was really fun. I love performing live, it's my favorite thing ever. I just love hearing people sing along and just being able to be silly on stage and stuff. Well good for you. What can we expect from your new album? It's all a contrast between childhood themes and really mature subjects so basically a giant pack of creepy storybooks, like children's storybooks I guess. It's a concept album so all of it's like that, every song title is very nostalgic or childhood-based so like cookies and milk and stuff like that. You know, Teddy Bear, all that kind of stuff. And Dollhouse and Carousel and stuff like that. Well Dollhouse music video was incredible. Was that your idea? Yeah. I had this whole vision for when I was writing the song with Kinetics & One Love and it just had to happen. It was happening in my head so I kind of worked with these two directors, Tom McNamara and Nate Scialom and it was really fun. Well I know I was watching it going "this is one of the coolest music videos I have ever seen". It was really fun. It's definitely a process but it was fun. But hey, you did it and now it's amazing and it's all done. What do we have to expect from you in the future? Just more music coming out and hopefully more shows and stuff like that. You're amazing, thank you so much for coming today. We love talking to you, we can't wait to see what you have to come up with next and we will see you next time. Thank you for having me. This is Bellus TV. Photo Shoot joshuasultz1.png joshuasultz6.png bellusss.jpg Belllusss.jpg blellus.jpg joshuasultz7.png joshuasultz10.png joshuasultz11.png joshuasultz2.png joshuasultz3.png joshuasultz4.png joshuasultz5.png joshuasultz8.png bellus bts4.jpg|Behind the scenes (LQ) bellus bts.jpg|Behind the scenes (LQ) bellus bts2.jpg|Behind the scenes F77487c8b496b00491207fa624d29b7b.jpg|Behind the scenes bellus bts3.jpg|Behind the scenes Category:Magazines Category:Interviews Category:Photo Shoots Category:2014